This invention relates to a promotional item and advertising method. The invention is especially applicable to beverage manufacturers and distributors as a means of promoting their brand names.
Promotional Items, or “adcentives”, usually contain some sort of advertising message, and are generally given away for free with the intention of driving up business. When a business invests in promotional items, the ultimate goal is to achieve a good return on its investment—a return generally measured by increased revenues. In 2003, businesses purchased around $7 billion dollars worth of promotional items.
Many businesses utilize promotional items (e.g. magnets, business cards, pens) to generate increased awareness about their products or services. These promotional items may be thought of as a form of targeted advertising. Promotional items typically contain little if any messaging beyond the name of the business and contact information. In marketing terms, promotional items contain rational messages that inform or remind recipients about the products and/or services offered by the business. The promotional item itself, however, is intended to elicit an emotional response in the recipient that hopefully strengthens the relationship between the recipient and the business.
A considerable disadvantage of many promotional items is their limited ability to connect with the recipient in a manner which is meaningful, creative, and long-lasting. The present invention addresses this limitation by providing a promotional item which is both innovative and cost effective, and capable of delivering a complete and powerful message to recipients. Unlike traditional promotional items, the invention offers digital multimedia advertising in a useful product which can be located on a desk and conveniently inserted into a player for playback.